1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses, which use an organic material for an emission layer, may afford high brightness, a low driving voltage, and a high response speed, and may be used to produce various colors of light. A touch screen function may be desirable for organic light emitting display apparatuses in order to provide a more convenient graphic user interface (GUI). The touch screen function may be provided using, e.g., an electrostatic capacitor, a resistance film, an infrared light sensor, an ultrasonic wave, a piezo effect, an electromagnetic sensor, or an optical sensor. Where the touch screen function is provided using an electrostatic capacitor, when a finger, a conductive object, or a high-dielectric object approaches or contacts an electrode for sensing a touch, an electrostatic capacity (capacitor) may be generated between the finger, etc., and the electrode, and a location where the electrostatic capacity changes is thereby sensed.